Time for Coffee
by tpe78
Summary: Jack's taking matters into his own hands. SJ some SP but not much..
1. Working Late

**Time for Coffee. **

**Summary:** Sam must consider her future and who will make her happiest. Sam/Pete :-( Sam/Jack :-)

**A/N** I didn't have a beta for this one so all mistakes are my own. Also I'm Austrlian so sorry to anyone from the USA who spell things slightly differently.

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes, and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author._

__

**Sam's POV**

Sam was working late in her lab yet again when she was startled by the phone.

"Carter" she said as she snatched up the phone.

"Hey, Babe Are you coming over tonight we could go out for dinner" Pete asked her.

'Bugger' Sam thought she really didn't want to see him tonight. The relationship was still so new but she was growing bored of him very quickly.

"Sorry Pete I can't I've got to finish this experiment before I can leave" Sam lied she though it sound like a plausible excuse.

"Oh" sighed Pete not bothering to cover his disappointment "OK, well I guess I'll give you a call tomorrow honey"

"I'll talk to you then, sorry about tonight , Goodnight Pete" she said as she hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes.

She looked at her watch it was after 21:00 and she was starting to feel hungry. Sam spied her coffee mug sitting on the corner of her desk. Yep Coffee was definitely needed she grabbed her mug and headed in the direction of Daniel's lab hoping he would have a freshly brew pot of coffee on. As she rounded the corner she was so distracted she almost ran straight into Jack.

"General" she acknowledged.

"Carter how many time have I told you AT ease" Jack playfully scolded.Jack's smirk had always been able to know her slightly off-balance and tonight was no exception. Seeing this Jack pounced at the opportunity.

"Hey Carter, Have you eaten yet cause I've just finished all my reports for the night & Daniel's gone home for the night" he asked her.

"No I haven't yet, Sir and since when does Daniel leave before 22:00" she asked.

"He has ever since we got Sarah back" he told her with a grin. "So Come on, Carter let's blow this place and get some chow besides the mess in closed." he suggested widening his smile.

God, she loved that grin of his. "Well, I am getting hungry, Sir, I was thinking Thai food". She smiled one of her special General smiles.

"Ah, I know just the place, I'll meet you topside in 20 mins" Jack said

**Jack's POV **

Jack sauntered his way back to the men's locker room to get changed the smile on his face was huge. The Plan so far was working perfectly he had caught her off guard enough that she had just agreed to dinner with him. 'Maybe she can ignore us when she has too, but not forever' he thought 'and I'll be damned if I'm going to let Pete win.'

Jack headed to the elevator with a purposeful stride the competition was definitely on.

_Please read and review. My 1st fic. Constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be ignored._

_Currently working on Ch 2..I just need my muse back. Any suggestions are also welcome._


	2. Dinner

****

****

****

_**A/n:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are great. Well next chp is up I wonder what should happen next. ??? Hey Angel of Fire thanks for the loan of half your muse. Mine decided to come back.. :-)_

_Sorry folks did my own Betaing. So any mistakes are mine and mine alone._

_****_

_**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes, and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author._

****

**Sam's POV**

Sam headed down to the locker room to have a quick shower and change. Opening her locker she pulled out her little red top and her black jeans. She looked in the mirror to apply the final touches of her makeup and brush her hair.

She was heading back to the elevator when she realized 'I'm having dinner with Jack' she felt her heart flutter and wondered why she never felt that way with Pete. As Sam stepped out of the elevator on level 11 she felt like a girl on prom night she couldn't help but feel a little excited. As she headed through the last security checkpoint she noticed in the log that the General hadn't signed out yet. Sam walked towards Jack's truck while looking at the stars 'it's such a beautiful starry night' she thought.

**Jack's POV**

Jack walked out of the last security checkpoint when he saw Sam standing next to his truck looking at the stars. Damn he thought she looks great I love that little red top of hers 'Down boy don't give the game away yet' Jack thought. Sam turned around when she heard Jack approaching the truck.

"Ready to go, Sir" She smiled brightly

'As I'll ever be' he thought. "Sure, Sam, You'll love this place" he grinned "best Thai food place in town" as he unlocked his truck.

The drive over to the restaurant was filled with general conversation. Jack asked he how she was going with her latest work on her bike. Sam asked him how the cabin was lately. They talked and talked. When Jack finally pulled into the car park at the restaurant Sam gasped. "Sir, this is beautiful." taking in the sweeping views of Colorado springs far below. The restaurant was set high on the side of the mountain tucked just far enough away from the main road that it felt like you where in the middle of nowhere.

"Just wait till you see what's next Sam." Jack grinned and opened the door to the restaurant for her.

Jack and Sam were shown to their table overlooking the beautiful valley below them. The floor to ceiling glass windows gave the couple a spectacular view of the city below. "Sir, this is wonderful how did you find this place." Sam asked Jack in awe.

"General Hammond told me about it once. There take away is great." Jack smiled. "They even do home delivery." Jack ordered a bottle of red wine and a couple of starters.

"So how are Mark and the kids" Jack asked before taking a mouthful of curry puff with sweet chili sauce. "The kids are great " Sam replied taking a sip of her wine. "I can't believe that Jake starts middle school in the fall and Aly is starting grade 2"

"Yeah they grow up so fast." Jack replied. "Are you going to go out and see them next time you've got leave. "

"Actually I was going to wait until Dad gets back before I head over to San Diego so we could go together." Sam smiled.

Jack couldn't believe how total relaxed he was feeling with Sam. They had just finished their 3 bottle of red wine when the desert menu was offer.

"Oh No Sam you can't look at the desert menu" Jack teased

"And why not, Jack" Sam gave him a cheeky grin.

"Because they don't have your favorite." Jack moved the desert menu to the left side of the table just as Sam reached out for it. Sam saw what Jack was doing and immediately grabbed it from the left. "Hey you're not supposed to be that quick" Jack complained. "Getting slower aren't you Jack".

Jack didn't wait for Sam to look at the menu as he ordered her favorite of Tiramus and ice cream hold the cream. And a slice of Chocolate mud cake for himself.

"How did you know what my favorite desert is." she queried. "Because every-time it's on the menu at the commissary you're always earlier for lunch and you always get the 1st slice" Jack joked.

The table behind them was starting to get a little be loud when a birthday cake was brought out of the kitchen. "Sounds like someone is enjoying getting a year older" Jack laughed causing Sam to nearly choke on her wine.

Sam and Jack's deserts arrived just as the group behind started taking photo's of their guests. "Oh the tiramus is amazing it's like pure velvet." Sam said between bites. "Yeah this chocolate is to die for too." "Hey Sam do you want my chocolate log on top" Jack said holding out the fork with the chocolate log on. Sam leaned towards Jack as he brought the fork to her lips. "MMMMM that's soooo good." She moaned as she licked her lips. . "Thought you'd like that" Jack told her. "Here you've got to try this" Sam feed Jack the fork load of tiramus. "Oh, Now that's good" Jack agreed. Jack was trying to ignore the flash going off behind them but it was starting to get annoying.

"Hey Sam feel like taking a walk around the place after we have finished these" Jack indicated to their plates. "Sound's good".

Jack motioned their waiter and asked for the cheque. After the cheque was settled they walked outside the restaurant.

"So which way are we heading" Sam asked. "It's up this way "Jack said as offered his arm to Sam. Surprisingly Sam took his arm and they started up the hill. "We're not going to need our boots are we" Sam teased. Jack looked down at her shoes. "No you'll be fine in those." Jack motioned to her black 3 inch heeled boots.

They walked for about 10 mins when they came to a clearing that overlooked the valley below and the perfect starry night sky. "That's so .. Amazing" Sam commented.

"I usually come up here to think when I get stressed." Jack replied lazily.

**Sam's POV**

Sam turned towards Jack, "Thank you for such a wonderful evening and for showing me this place " Sam said.

"Hey I take all my friends here" he replied with a sheepishly grin. Sam knew he didn't take anyone to his 'special' places and she felt very privileged that he had allowed her to see this.

She looked into his deliciously brown eyes they were getting darker with his desire.

"It's been a perfect evening " Sam whispered. Their gazes locked. She felt Jack lean closer. She had lost herself in the moment her mind screamed that she shouldn't be doing this but her heart told her yes she should. For once in her life Sam surrendered to her heart and closed the distance to Jack.

The kiss was electrifying. She was all but going weak at the knees as Jack's arm went around her waist as if he sensed her knees going.

Sam returned the kiss with the same passion and longing that Jack had.

When they finally broke apart resting her forehead against his. "Oh Wow.." She managed to say breathlessly. "Umm I'll say" Jack quipped.

**Jack's POV**

Jack leaned closer he wasn't sure but this felt right and usually his gut instinct was always correct. Jack felt his heart leap when she closed the gap between them. All the years of longing for wanting this no it wasn't want it was needing this had finally brought them to this.

Jack kissed Sam with all the passion that he had felt for so long now. He almost stopped breathing when he realized that she was returning his kiss with the same amount of intensity.

Looking into her eyes from the comfortable position they were in Jack whispered "I suppose we should be getting back soon." not trusting himself to stop just at that one kiss.

"Yeah I suppose we should" Looking in each other's eyes neither one of them notice the shooting star in the sky over them.

_Please read and review. Constructive Criticism welcome. Flames will be ignored._

_My muse has returned and might just might have chp 3 along in the next day or so.. _


	3. Driving Home

_A/N: I can't believe how many reviews I have gotten thank you all so much._

_I did all my own betaing so all mistakes are mine. Please read and enjoy._

_Disclaimer as in ch1 and 2._

_Slight Spoilers for Season 7 and 8_

****

**Sam's POV**

Sam let herself into her house after Jack had dropped her off. She had invited him in for coffee but Jack declined. She understood why he didn't accept her offer the sexual tension between them was at breaking point and it wouldn't take much to convince Jack to spend the night in fact Sam would have gladly asked him to but she knew that he would never risk both their careers. Sam respected that.

Sam walked into the kitchen placing her keys and bag on the counter and poured herself another glass of wine before she headed out to the back deck. 'Oh God, What a night.' she thought. Sam sipped her wine wondering why things never went smoothly. She knew that the feelings for her General were still there she just didn't realize that they were as stronger than ever before.

Then her thoughts drifted to that mind blowing kiss she couldn't help but smile. She hadn't had a night this good in a long time. Sam finished her wine and locked up her house, Sam knew tonight wouldn't be plagued by nightmares like every-other night had been recently she was a little sad that she wouldn't be spending it in Jack's arms.

Sam had a quick shower and brushed her teeth then climbed into bed she slipped under the covers with a smile on her face tonight's dreams would be pleasant.

**Jack's POV.**

After Jack dropped Sam at her house he did a U turn and headed home. Deep in though about what had happened tonight he wasn't paying attention to his speed.

Jack almost didn't see the flashing blue and red lights behind him but for the blast of the police siren broke him out of his reverie. Jack pulled his black truck over to the road shoulder. Jack reached for his wallet and pulled his license out of his wallet and registration papers out of the glove box. Jack stepped out of the car with the keys in his hand.

"Good evening officer what can I do for you" Jack said in his best General's voice he could muster.

"Step away from the vehicle and keep your hands where I can see them. " The officer commanded. Jack did as he was told and laid his id's on the hood of the truck.

"What seems to be the problem here officer" Jack asked.

"You were doing 45mph in a 35mph zone. I'll have to write you up for that. License and Registration please " the officer stated. 'Damn just what I need another round of drivers education' Jack thought as he handed over his id's and registration papers the officer stepped up to collected the paperwork without taking his eyes off Jack.

"Do you you have any reason for driving at that speed" the officer checked.

"No, Officer I don't " Jack replied. The officer seemed to hesitate sightly before looking down at the id's in his hand his drivers license and then at the id behind it as was more than a little surprised to see that he had pulled over a Brigadier General.

"Oh, sorry about that Sir" the officer said respectfully. Jack gave a small grin being a General does have it's privileges.

"That's quiet alright. You're just doing your job" Jack said. The officer looked at the General again and noticed the slight smug of lipstick on his lips. The officer started to put two and two together.

"I tell you what I'll let you off with a caution and just keep a eye on your speed next time." The young officer handed him his id's back and gave Jack a wink as he walked off. Jack was a little stunned that he had escaped a ticket that easily but didn't give the officer a chance to change his mind and he jumped back into his truck.

Jack got back in his car slightly confused as to what just happened. When he looked in the rear-view mirror he got his answer he was still wear Sam's lipstick. Jack chuckled as he started the truck and headed home.

Jack kicked off his shoes when he walked in the door and headed for the kitchen to grab a beer. He couldn't believe how well tonight had gone plan A had worked well so far. Jack smiled to himself he was sure now that Sam felt the same way about him as he did about her. Jack turned on the TV and flicked over to the replay of the hockey game that was on earlier tonight. Jack sipped on his beer and eventually fell asleep on the couch dreaming of the women he loved.

**Earlier that evening**

After Pete had rung Sam earlier in the evening he couldn't get out of his mind that something was off with her. After he had been relieved by his partner for the night it was close to midnight.

Pete rang Sam's lab number to see if he could bring her anything or if she was ready to go home for the night. To Pete's surprise he got her voice-mail message he decided not to leave a message as she was probably in the middle of something and had only left her office for a couple of minutes. So Pete decided he would head down to the local pub and have a couple of drinks before trying Sam again.

3 Drinks later Pete decided to give her another call when he got Sam's voice-mail he thought that was strange but then he thought that she might have gone home for the evening "Hi Babe, I've just finished my watch and was wondering if your anywhere near finished I was hoping we could grab a drink and have some fun. " leaving the suggestive message on her answering service.

After hanging up he tried her home number. When he got her answering machine there he wondered where she was he hung up without leaving a message.

He knew she wasn't due to go Off world for another couple of days so he dismissed it and went back to the hotel room he was starting to wish that he had gone to dinner with Dave and the others. Pete grabbed the bottle of scotch from the mini bar and drank the last half of the bottle. He finally fell in to a deep drunken sleep wondering what was up with Sam.

_A/N I probably won't be able to post a new chapter for at least 2 days as we are losing power her for 8 hours tomorrow due to major electricity upgrade. But I'll try and have something up shortly there after. If you live in Australia you know just how unreliable the electricity companies can be._

_Please read and review . Constructive Criticism welcomed. _


	4. The Next Day

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. Sorry for the length of time it took to post this. Between Uni and work and the kids I don't get much time.

Disclaimer see part 1.

I didn't have a beta. So all mistakes are my own. If some of the terms are different or the spelling is different I apologise in advance as I'm using the English Australian dictionary

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Pete woke up with a splitting headache and a churning stomach. He rolled over in the lumpy hotel room bed wishing he hadn't finished off the bottle of scotch last night. Slowly opening his eyes to the mid morning glare in his room.

He dragged himself out of bed and turned on the shower. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought.

While Pete was in the shower he didn't hear his cell phone beep with a new message.

**Sam's POV**

Sam woke up in a wonderful mood it was a perfect clear sky and it was a warm day.

Sam was humming as she poured herself a coffee and went outside to grab the Saturday paper she had delivered. Sam sat down with the paper and her coffee she wasn't really reading the paper her mind was still filled with the images of the wonderful night Jack had treated her too. Sam finished her coffee and headed for the shower.

She decided to go for a ride today it had been ages since she was able to take her classic bike out for a spin. Sam got her leathers together and got on her bike. Deciding to head up the mountains was a good idea. She like the winding roads and how her bike handled them. She knew from her previous trips up there that the small coffee shop 3/4 of the way up the mountain was the perfect place to stop and have some lunch. Sam tightened her helmet and kick started her bike to life and started her way up the mountain.

**Jack's POV**

Jack had a good morning he'd woken up a little stiff and sore from sleeping on the sofa. Jack decided he had to do some of the yard work he'd been putting off for a while and now needed to be done.

Jack had been in the yard for hours the sun was beating down on his back and had just finished clearing his guttering out when the phone rang. Jack grabbed the cordless phone he had sitting on the ground next to the ladder.

"O'Neill" He said answering its incitant ringing.

"Hi Jack" Daniel said

"Danny-boy what have you done now. Where's the fire?" Jack joked at his accident prone team mate.

"Oh. You're funny Jack." Daniel's voice dripping with sarcasm "Look T and I are going to have a beer and pizza night we just wondered if you wanted to join us." Daniel asked.

"Sure Daniel. Hey why don't you call Sam and we'll make it an unofficial team night". Jack suggested.

"Ok. Sound's good. Oh. T said to tell you that he's getting the movies. " Jack internally groaned at the thought.

"Daniel just make sure it isn't star wars again. Please, hey why don't you guys come over here? There's more room and we don't have to worry about getting stabbed by your rocks" Jack said.

"There Artefacts Jack and if you looked before you sat you'd know what was there but yeah we'll make it at your place." Daniel said.

"See you around about 7 Daniel." With that Jack ended the call. He desperately needed a shower and he had to go to the store considering his usual beer and salsa diet was badly depleted.

Jack put the ladder away and headed for the shower.

**Sam's POV**

Sam was half way up the mountain when she felt her cell phone ring. Sam pulled over on the road shoulder and pulled her cell phone out of the pocket in her leather pants. As she pulled her phone out just as it beeped to tell her the person had left a message. Sam dialled her message bank and listened. "Hey Sam. Team night Jack's place at 19:00 don't forget the desert. " Daniel message had told her. She couldn't help but smile even thought Daniel wasn't military he had sure picked up a lot of habits for the people he worked with. Sam pulled her helmet back on and put her cell back in her pocket and took off again. She wouldn't be able to go all the way up the mountain today but she didn't mind. She was enjoying herself and thinking about what had happened last night with Jack. Sam felt like she was walking on air.

**Later that afternoon**

Sam had just gotten to the coffee shop and ordered lunch when her cell rang again.

"Carter" She answered.

"Hey babe, Is that how you're supposed to answer the phone to a friend." Pete said with a small bite in his voice.

"Force of habit" Sam retorted with the same tone he had used.

"Sorry babe. I just got to your house and thought you'd like to do something for dinner tonight." He said.

"Pete, I asked you to call before you came around, you know I don't have regular hours and I don't want you wasting a trip." Sam replied she couldn't believe the gall of Pete just turning up to her house. This had been the source of a very large argument between the two of them a few weeks earlier.

"Well are you going to let me in or not?" Pete questioned her.

"Pete I'm about 3 hours outside of Colorado springs at the moment it would be impossible." Sam told him.

"We'll isn't that a bit hard when your car's in the driveway." Pete questioned her

"I took my bike. And no I can't go out tonight because I have other plans. How about we make it tomorrow night?" Sam suggested, so far this call had done nothing to calm her nerves about her relationship with Pete.

"That sounds good. But you really shouldn't be riding that bike it's just so dangerous" Pete told her.

Sam had finally had enough of this conversation and the direction in which it was heading. "Look Pete I have to go. See you tomorrow night." Sam closed her cell phone. She sighed thinking 'when did everything get so complicated'.

Sam took her time have lunch and decided to go the back way home. It was slightly longer but it was a beautiful drive. By the time Sam made it back to the outskirts of Colorado Springs it was nearly 19:00. She didn't have time to go home to change so she pulled into the local cheesecake shop and headed over to Jack's house still dressed in her leathers.


	5. The team night

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting. But here is in next chapter. I hope you enjoy.. _

_Disclaimers in part 1 _

_I did all my own betaing. So any mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
_

* * *

_  
_

Sam arrived at the General's house about 10 mins late. She took her helmet off and taking the desert out of the gear sack on the back of her bike.

Sam knocked on the front door hearing the guys inside.

"Hey Carter" Jack said as he opened the door. Trying to change the channel on the TV to the Simpson's as he opened the door for her. Jack was getting frustrated with the remote and why it wasn't working and he hadn't yet looked up to see Sam.

"Hi Sir, Sorry I'm late I brought a peace offering though." Jack turned to look at what she had brought when he caught sight of just what she was wearing. Jack's jaw hit the floor and all his blood started running south. 'Who needed a peace offering when you turn up looking like that!' Jack thought.

Sam only now realised what she was wearing. "So have you got room in the fridge for this." she said as she walked past him using her free hand to close his jaw for him with a small snap. Jack broke out of his gaze.

"Yeah sure." he said as he turned to watch her walk into his kitchen dressed in her leathers. Jack felt him self responding to her touch.

"Help yourself to a beer, Carter." he said taking one final look at her before he headed back to the lounge room.

"Here Daniel you see if you can get it to work" Jack said throwing the remote to Daniel as he sat down pulling a throw pillow over his lap to hide his growing arousal.

"Jack I have already tried and it wouldn't work for me." Daniel told him.

Sam overheard the conversation between her team mates. Opened Jack's 3rd kitchen draw and grabbed 2 batteries that were sitting in the top of the junk drawer. With beer in one hand and batteries with the other she headed into the lounge room.

"Hi Teal'c, Daniel." She said walking towards the couch. Teal'c looked up and raised an eyebrow as he took in her appearance.

"Hey Sam see if you can get this thing to work" Daniel said tossing her the remote and finally taking in her look. "Wow Sam you look great." Daniel told her.

Sam blushed and turned her attention to the remote control as she plopped down on the couch Sam quickly flicked the cover off the back of it and replaced the batteries. She pushed the button to the channel that the Jack had wanted to begin with.

"Alright Carter how on earth did you get that to work" Jack asked finally able to regain his composure and be able to form complete sentences again.

She tossed the batteries to the Jack "When was the last time you changed the batteries, Sir?" She asked.

"Oh the last time you changed them!" Jack retorted with a smirk. "So Carter how was the ride?" Jack asked her trying to change the subject.

"Oh it was really great. I don't get to do it nearly as often as I like." she said.

"Oh. I thought that you and Pete would go riding all the time" Daniel stated.

Sam didn't miss the Jack's reaction at the mention of Pete.

"Oh. He doesn't like me riding at all. He thinks it's dangerous" Sam told them flatly, disappointment evident in her voice.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hey Carter you wanted your usual didn't you?" Jack had ordered guessing that she would. Sam never varied from her regular pizza. Jack opened the door handing the money to the delivery driver and taking the steaming boxes from him. Giving the delivery boy a generous tip.

"Do I ever have anything else" Sam retorted playfully. Teal'c couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the difference in behaviour of his two team mates.

Jack dropped the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"Anyone want a refill?" Jack asked heading to the kitchen to grab a couple more beers.

"I'm good thanks, Sir" Sam said

"I'll go another one" Daniel called out as Jack reached the kitchen. Jack mentally counting that this was Daniel's third beer and he would have to make sure one of his last. Daniel with a hang over wasn't much fun to deal with.

Jack brought the extra drinks back to the lounge room. Sam and Jack both reached for the pizza box at the same time. As their fingers touched both felt the electricity pass between them. Sam looked into his eye's she felt the familiar quickening of her heart at his touch. She gave him a brilliant smile as he offered for her to go first.

Jack knew this was going to be a long night as he struggled for control of his overly reactive body.

TBC...

* * *

_Please read and review. (Yes folks the next couple of chapters are going to fog up a few mirror's ... I know I know I'm evil. I'll post again soon.)_


	6. Oh For Crying Out Loud

_**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone who has reviewed..(You're reviews have made it all worth while.) _

_**Rating for this chapter**. I'm not sure what are the cut off before a fic needs to be rated at the next level eg R. So be warned this does contain some sexual references and adult themes. In Australia I'd be putting this at possibly an M rating. _

_**Later that evening**_

The movie credits had just started to roll when Daniel's snoring resonated from the couch again. Teal'c decided it was time to remove Daniel from his spot on the couch and get him back to base so that he can sleep it off as Jack had been distracted all evening.

"O'Neill is there any assistance you require before Daniel Jackson and I depart." Teal'c asked Jack.

"No T, but thanks for the offer." Jack said as he pulled himself up from the couch and reaching for the empty pizza boxes.

Teal'c reached over and pulled Daniel into a fireman's hold and walked towards the front door picking up the keys from small table in the entry with Daniel still snoring loudly.

"See you later Teal'c. I hope you don't have any trouble getting Daniel back to the base." Sam said and she stretched her body out before she sat up on the couch.

Jack saw Teal'c and Daniel out to the car and was coming back inside when it hit him that he had Sam in his house in her leathers all alone. Jack grinned at the thought and closed the door behind him.

Jack was walking back into the lounge room when he saw Sam bending over to pick up a couple of bottles that where on the other side of the coffee table. She had her back to him and didn't know he was watching her from the door way. Sam had lent across the coffee table in skin tight leathers just got a whole lot tighter. So had Jack's pant but for a different reason.

Sam straightened up and turned towards the kitchen when she saw Jack staring. Sam blushed but flashed a smile at him.

"I'll just put these in the bin and I should really get going." Sam said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Jack still hadn't been able to put together a coherent sentence yet so he just nodded. Sam noticed this and deliberately put an extra sway to her step as she walked past Jack towards the kitchen she brushed every so slightly up against him. 'Oh God.' Jack thought desperately trying to distract himself from the glorious sight of Sam in her leathers in his kitchen.

As Sam dropped the bottles into the bin she felt his arm snake around her waist. Sam's breath hitched as he tugged her backwards. Jack gently pulled her upright and turned her towards him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered why she never feel like this when Pete touched her and dismissed the thought just as quickly.

"Sam." He managed to say before she pulled him close and kissed him. The fiery passion and hunger behind it startled them both. Finally pulling apart Sam whispered seductively into his ear "Is that your sidearm or is there something more that you would like to do, Jack" his eyes burned black with the wild desire and love his felt for Sam. She smiled at him. Jack took a step forward and Sam felt the wall come up behind her and Jack stepped towards.

"Do you really want this Sam because my self control is just about to snap" Jack questioned finally finding his voice. He would never hurt Sam but seeing her tonight had brought all of his deepest feelings for her to the surface again.

"I don't only want this" her hand brushed the bludge in his pants "I need you" Sam managed to say as Jack kissed her again. Jack had pulled Sam's shirt out from her leather pants desperately needing to feel the skin on skin contact. Sam hands made quick work on the zipper of Jack's pants giving him the extra room that he so desperately needed. Sam's leather jacket was discarded just as quickly. Between trying to guide each other to the bedroom Sam's feet managed to get caught in her jacket that was lying discarded on the floor and she lost her footing while Jack was feasting on her the sensitive spot below her ear. Before Jack realized what was happening Sam was on the floor and Jack had only enough time to slightly break his fall before landing on top of Sam.

"Shit" Jack mumbled and he looked at Sam. She was trying to catch her breath after having the wind knocked out of her.

"Are you alrigh…?" Jack never got to finish his question as Sam pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Sam's hand snaked down Jack's back losing herself in the moment both of them had wanted for so long. Sam touched a particularly sensitive spot and Jack hissed as her touch. "Want me to stop" she whispered huskily into his ear. "God No." Jack told her as he moved down to the base of her neck kissing. He kissed down her neck causing Sam to get goose bumps as his mouth found her favourite spot to be teased. Sam was losing herself in how she was responding to Jack's touch but getting just a little frustrated with the lack of movement she had so she gripped her knees around his upper legs and flipped Jack over onto his back.(That hand to hand level 3 had to come in handy somewhere).

"Oy!" Jack landed with a thud. Sam had descended on his mouth again when her cell phone rang. Sam sighed and was about to get up to answer it when Jack grabbed her hands "Leave it" he said huskily.

Sam's hands started to roam down Jack's body when his cell phone and home phone rang. "Oh For Crying Out Loud!" Jack exclaimed as Sam got up to answer her cell while Jack managed to reach his cell just in time.

"This had better be good." Jack answered the phone.

_TBC. Soon _


End file.
